O Mamute, o Curupira e o Gremista
by Fundo do Poco
Summary: Futebol. Sexo. Bolas. Créu. De alguma maneira relacionado a Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Ou algo assim, perdeu o sentido pouco depois do título.


Título – Onde o Grêmio estiver

Autora - Elizia Kiyamada Oro-Chan

Sinopse – .O novo atacante do Grêmio.O principal zagueiro do .Amantes. yaoi lemon presente pra Graziele UA

Link original - .net/s/4280851/1/Onde_o_Gremio_estiver

**Onde o Grêmio estiver ****[Astronium: Num ônibus em chamas, rumo ao litoral] ****[Silas: Ah, essas rodovias andam tão perigosas, tsc tsc...]**

-É melhor não se esforçar muito – o médico repetia a frase pela milésima vez. **[Silas: Será que ESSE médico sabe o que faz? Nos meus meros conhecimentos futebolísticos, jogador machucado só entra no segundo tempo...] ****[Lilac: Aposto que é o mesmo médico que enfaixou os punhos do Mu!]** Sacudiu a cabeça, sinal de que entendera. **[Astronium: Garotão esperto.]** **[Silas: Com esse cabelo vermelho e a palavra sinal imaginei Camus como um semáforo.] ****[Lilac: Bom garoto, entendeu direitinho.^^]** - Cuidado com o joelho. **[Astronium: Esse médico não leu o sumário da fic. Se tivesse lido, ia mandar cuidar do rabo, isso sim] ****[Silas: Ah, mas eles guardam segredo sobre essas coisas. O estranho é que todos acabam percebendo...] ****[Lilac: E aprovando, já que homofobia não existe.=D]**

Não respondeu. Não poderia garantir nada. Depois de seis meses afastado do futebol por uma lesão no joelho,**[Astronium: Entre outras.] ****[Silas: Há... Imagina como ele esfolou o joelho. No 'tapete de grama' que não deve ter sido.] ****[Lilac: Foi em outros tapetes, cara Silas.]** voltar a jogar era uma bênção e jogar bem, ainda mais na Gre-nal **[Silas: não seria "em um Gre-Nal"?]**, era ponto de honra.

-O treinador quer que você marque o Milo. **[Astronium: Shipper revelado]** **[Silas: Na verdade é o Milo que vai marcar ele por trás. Caham.] ****[Lilac: Esse treinador ta dando uma de cupido...]**

-O Milo?! **[Astronium:Não, a véinha surda da praça é nossa. Biba surda.]**

-Claro. Você está se recuperando ainda. É o primeiro jogo desse menino, adaptação. **[Silas: E sendo o primeiro jogo o rapaz vai querer mostrar serviço, não é? Ah, que estratégias absurdas...] ****[Lilac: ... Eu não entendo nada de futebol, mas é ilógico mandar um jogador machucado marcar um novato que tem fama, não?O_o]**

Ah, agora mais essa?

-Não é possível! **[Silas: Tudo é Possível! Ninguém mais vê Eliana nesse país? Ah, se fosse na minha época...] ****[Lilac: Se é possível que essa fic exista, tudo é possível, então.]**

-É melhor. E não se esforce muito. **[Silas: é, não se esforce. Corra durante noventa minutos atrás de um atacante novo e entusiasmado, mas NÃO SE ESFORCE!]**

Aborrecido, vestiu o uniforme**. ****[Astronium: Fosse pelado, poupava tempo pro Milo e sarcasmo pra mim] ****[Silas: Ah, mas e o drama, caro Duque?] **

-Garra. Determinação. Ouviu? – era o treinador, firme. **[Astronium: Vai firme, que vão te meter bronca]** **[Silas: mas essa história de garra e determinação não é só nas entrevistas dos jogadores? Bah, que repetitivo...] ****[Lilac: E a autora novamente testa nossos dons de adivinhação!]**

-Sim. Se depender de mim, vamos fazer uns quatro gols. **[Silas: Ah, alguém vai perder de quatro... mas não vai ser a partida.]**

-No Inter, Milo? Acho difícil – retrucou um meia ao seu lado. **[Astronium: Vestiários contíguos? Ah, explicada a putaria.] ****[Silas: Ah, mudanças absurdas de ponto de vista novamente... estou tendo um dejà vu.] ****[Lilac: Pera, uma meia falou?... Cadê o par dela?]**

-É o time reserva, ora. **[Silas: Um Gre-Nal com times reservas. Sim. Porque todo presidente gosta de ver seus jogadores sendo apedrejados.]**

-O nosso também – replicou o mesmo meia, pronto pra começar uma discussão. **[Silas: Leia-se "pronto pra puxar o cabelo do outro"]** **[Astronium: Reservas são viados, fato.] ****[Lilac: Não podia ser a outra meia?]**

-É melhor tomar cuidado – o técnico interrompia o bate- papo. – Camus, o principal zagueiro do Colorado, está de volta. **[Astronium: Avisem o Tite, pelamor]**** [Silas: Que medo... Camus soa quase como um Pelé da vida.] ****[Lilac: Camus é Deus, não sabiam?=o]**

-Depois de seis meses de molho? **[Astronium: Massa putanesca não tem molho.]** Não vai ser difícil... **[Silas: Hum, acho que o Milo queria **_**molhar**_** o Camus... e não estou falando de água.] **

-Agora, vão se aprontar, já tá quase na hora do jogo.

Execução dos hinos. **[Astronium: Hinos sendo fuzilados sumariamente] ****[Silas: Pobres hinos...] ****[Lilac: *limpa as lágrimas com um lencinho* Quem mandou matá-los?]** O time do Grêmio começou a cumprimentar os adversários, quando Milo apertou a mão de um homem diferente: os cabelos, vermelhos como o fogo **[Astronium: Curupira]**, caíam-lhe pelos ombros. **[Astronium: Ficando careca em velocidade recorde]** Os olhos eram cor de ferrugem, firmes e decididos. Postura altiva.

Passou por ele em segundos. **[Silas: Velocidade da luz, já? Nem começou o jogo!]** O que não sabe é que também o impressionou.

Camus ficou mudo com o adversário. Forte, alto, musculoso. Onde o Grêmio arrumava seus atacantes? Num ringue de boxe? **[Astronium: Num circo de cavalinhos? No mundo mágico de Disney? Mistérios...]** Mas era ele o Milo. **[Astronium: LEMBRA DO MILO, CUMPADI!!! O MILO!!! BONS TEMPOS, BONS TEMPOS....]** Ficarei de olho nele, o médico que me perdoe. **[Astronium: O médico mandou você cuidar do joelho, não se referiu ao teu fogo, mona. Vai que é tua.] ****[Silas: Ui, nem Taffarel impede o Camus...] ****[Lilac: De novo, o ponto de vista muda como mudamos de lingerie... E o Camus tinha um caso com o médico TAMBÉM?]**

Deu-se início ao jogo. Já aos quatro minutos **[Silas: Hum, temos um número recorrente nessa fic... são sinais, Mel Gibson, sinais...]**, Milo interceptou a bola no meio campo. Dominou-a **[Astronium: Masoquista.]** **[Lilac: Seme, Astronium. O nome é seme.]** e correu em direção ao campo de ataque. **[Astronium: Nazistas e bombas] ****[Lilac: Era um campo de concentração?O_o]** Chegou à grande área e percebeu que não estava sozinho. **[Astronium: Samara Morgan]** O número três o seguira. **[Astronium: AHHHHH!!! Uma letra!! Digo, NÚMERO!!!!]** **[Silas: Isso me lembrou os Teletubbies?]** Deu tempo de ler o nome na camiseta. **[Lilac: Eu ia ficar assustada se um número vestindo somente uma camiseta me perseguisse.]** Camus. **[Astronium: C-C-Ca-cam-mu-cam-camu-mus-camus-Camus!!!]** Então era ele? **[Astronium: Nom besta, é o Zeca Urubu, que aproveitou a morte da Véinha da Praça é Nossa pra roubar a camiseta do Camus]** Ia ver só. "Vou fazer um golaço bem nas barbas dele." **[Lilac: Que me consta, Camus não tem barba. Coloquialismos, tsc tsc.]**

Tentou driblá-lo, mas isso parecia impossível.

Foi quando viu a luz: Mamute **[Astronium: Volta pra Era do Gelo, filho.] ****[Silas: Ele viu a luz em um Mamute... que infame.]**** [Lilac: M-Manny?]**, o principal atacante do Grêmio, estava logo atrás. **[Astronium: Tinha que ser um fóssil XDDDD]** Passou-a para aquela montanha de músculos **[Silas: ...Milo estava pensando em um companheiro de time como uma montanha de músculos... E ele ainda tenta negar...]**, vendo Camus virar-se rapidamente na direção dela e correr para alcançá-la. **[Lilac: Quem é ela? A vida, a filosofia, a pika?=D... *tendo imagens mentais horríveis*]** **[Astronium: Camus subindo a montanha]** O artilheiro chutou a bola com tudo na direção do gol. O colorado não chegara a os olhos. **[Lilac: Não chegara a o quê?O_o]**** [Astronium: Parou no umbigo e desceu] **Não queria ver. **[Silas: É só um gol, o que há de tão atroz que não pode ser visto pelo virginal – pelo menos até metade da fic - Camus?]**

O goleiro agarrou a bola como um náufrago faria a uma tábua de salvação. **[Astronium: Depois cuspiu água, pediu um boca-a-boca pro bandeirinha e pediu informação pra um golfinho]** **[Silas: O goleiro se chamava Tom Hanks.] ****[Lilac: WILSOOOOOON~]**

-Ele... Pegou? - gemeu Milo, incrédulo. **[Silas: Gemendo porque o goleiro pegou sua bola, Milo, mas nessa altura do campeonato?]**

Ali, no Beira-rio, a torcida colorada gritava, em êxtase, **[Astronium: Ué, já começou a putaria?] ****[Silas: Ou isso ou teve show do Barão Vermelho...] ****[Lilac: Estão gemendo porque pegaram a bola do Milo? Mas que estranho.]** o nome do salvador da pá **[Astronium: Só lembrou da pá. Nem pra lembrar da enxada, do ancinho e da vassoura de piaçava]** **[Silas: As demais ferramentas de jardim jamais o perdoarão...] ****[Lilac: Por que só salvar as pás?! As outras ferramentas também merecem ser salvas!]**aproximou-se deste,que se recompunha:

-Tudo bem?

-Sim, está.

-Foi a melhor defesa que eu vi na vida. **[Astronium: Além do atacante do outro time, quer carcar o goleiro?] ****[Silas: é por precaução... '**_**Are you lonesooome, tooonight'~~~**_**] ****[Lilac: Que nada, ele quer um threesome mesmo.]**

-Que é isso. É meu trabalho. **[Silas: Claro, ele não ganha 100 mil por mês pra levar frango...] ****[Lilac: Não, ele ganha para pegar bolas |D]**

O zagueiro correu na direção do centro do gramado, ficando próximo ao camisa 20 do adversário, Milo. **[Silas: Foi cheirar o cangote do outro... tsc tsc, que desespero...]**

Aos 35 minutos, o Grêmio veio no contra-ataque. **[Silas: Mas hein?! Não estávamos com 4 minutos de jogo?]** **[Lilac: Lapsos temporais, Silas. Use seus dons de adivinhação!] **O número 15 subia com a bola. **[Astronium: Para o alto e avante!!!]** Um meia colorado **[Astronium: a outra metade tava lesionada]** colou **[Astronium: Começou...]** nele,que a passou para Mamute. **[Astronium: Cadê o Sid e o Diego?]** **[Silas: deve estar só no começo do filme, talvez eles apareçam depois?]** O paquiderme **[Silas:...futebol indiano?]** driblou a meia dúzia que o cercava, mas perdeu a bola. **[Astronium: Visão do inferno. O paquiderme deu a volta em meia dúzia de figurantes e no entrevero, perdeu um testículo]** **[Silas: me impressiona a habilidade desse jogador! Dribla todos mas perde a bola!] ****[Lilac: Foi o goleiro que pegou a bola dele!]**

A redonda avançava na direção da área tricolor, quando um vulto azulado a roubou. **[Astronium: Sonic?]** **[Silas: Talvez o Papai Smurf?]** Era Milo. **[Astronium: Ah.]** **[Silas: ...pasma.] **Avançou rápido, sem impedimentos. **[Silas: se estivesse impedido, o juiz teria apitado, não?]** Um chute alto, perfeito. Ou melhor, seria, se uma cabeça vermelha não a atirasse pela linha de fundo. Camus**.****[Astronium: Cara, isso sim é jogador de RAÇA!!!! Perde a cabeça, mas não deixa fazerem gol!!!] ****[Silas: Mas quando foi que A Era do Gelo virou Sleepy Hollow?! Não entendo nada nessa fic!] ****[Lilac: Concussões não existem.]**

As duas torcidas também competiam, só que para ver quem berrava mais e cantava mais bonito. **[Silas: ...Alguém aqui nunca foi a um estádio, não é?]** [**Astronium: JUIZ LADRÃO, FILHADAPUTA]** Por enquanto, o placar era o mesmo do jogo, empate. **[Astronium: Nom, nom. O juiz perde seu digníssimo** **tempo anotando os pontos da torcida numa cartolina; depois ele arma uma barraquinha no meio de campo e troca por brindes] **

O primeiro tempo acabou em zero a zero, os jogadores de ambos os times desceram para o vestiário. **[Astronium: Juntos 3]** **[Silas: provavelmente iam dividir o chuveiro, hmm...] ****[Lilac: Vai começar a orgia!]**

-Tudo bem, Camus? – era o médico de novo**.****[Astronium: Haja preocupação. Tem caroço nesse angu...] ****[Silas: Pra mim esse estetoscópio é papa-nicolau...] ****[Lilac: Eu já disse, o Camus fez muito exame de toque com esse médico...]**

-Ah, tô sim. Só meio cansado. Aquele Milo corre que nem uma gazela. **[Astronium: Veado, Camus, veado.] ****[Silas: **_**'No mundo animal, existe muita putariaa~~...' **_**] ****[Lilac: É um verdadeiro BAMBI.]**

-Eu sei – o doutor sorriu. **[Silas: Huuuummm...]** **[Lilac: Como ELE sabe disso? Ele é "médico" do outro time também?] **– Mas não exagere. Sua saúde vale mais que a vitória. Não quer ficar no banco no próximo tempo?

-Não. Eu ainda não fiz o meu gol. **[Silas: Mas o infeliz não é zagueiro?]**

-E nem vai. Não quero você correndo em volta do campo que nem um doido. **[Astronium: Basta o Milo e o Manny.]** **[Silas: O doutor se segurou pra não dizer gazela...]** Fique mais na defensiva. **[Astronium: Senão te comem]** **[Silas: acho que ele está pedindo pro Camus fazer o estilo uke inocente...]** **[Lilac: Proteja a retaguarda!] **E não adianta ficar emburrado. Você já evitou um gol feito. Pode jogar o segundo tempo, mas como zagueiro, viu? **[Silas: Novamente, NÃO É ESSA A POSIÇÃO DELE?] ****[Lilac: Quem entende?]**

-Tá – concordou contrafeito. **[Silas: ...jogador escolhe posição agora. Fabuloso.]**

-E cuidado com esse tal de Milo, parece muito mais forte que você. Um coice dele **[Silas: Chamou o Milo de varão que é pra facilitar a vida dele com o Camus...] ****[Lilac: Ele já não tinha levado um coice na testa?]** pode te mandar para o departamento médico outra vez. **[Astronium: Doutor, doutor, é Escorpião ou Aquário? É CÂNCER] **

-Não! Isso não!

-Então cuide-se.

Lavou o rosto, preparando-se para a outra etapa. Era questão de honra para ele, nascido em Porto Alegre **[Lilac: Maishen?² Desde quando?]** e colorado doente desde criança, **[Astronium: *atiça o Orkut contra tudo e todos*]** vencer aquele jogo.

Milo riu e brincou com os companheiros, resmungou ao ouvir a bronca do professor, **[Astronium: DA FUCK??? Virou colégio interno?]** jogou-se uma água. **[Silas: ... sem comentários.]**

Queria ganhar aquela partida, mas o Grêmio em si não importava. **[Astronium: Primeira coisa remotamente coerente e concordável da fic XD]**** [Silas: Pra que trabalho de equipe, concentração, treino e todas estas futilidades? Pelé foi campeão sozinho!]** O interessante seria vencer seu primeiro jogo num time grande, **[Astronium: É iludida, pobre criatura]** talvez o tricolor fosse a chance da sua vida. **[Silas: no meu time esse cara não jogava...]**

No segundo tempo, houve muitas chances de gol, tanto de um lado como de outro. **[Silas: Uau. Dois times atacando. Impressionante.] ****[Lilac: Também, uns 20 caras atrás de uma bola. Claro que ia ter alguns que pegam mais.]**

Aos 22 minutos, Milo estava livre na grande área. Ia chutar, mas tropeçou em alguma coisa. **[Astronium: Issae, Orkut!!! Cookie pra você.]** Caiu. Um grito de dor. "Eu gritei?" **[Astronium: Miragem auditiva]** **[Silas: Ainda bem que Milo é completamente capaz de controlar suas cordas vocais...] ****[Lilac: Surdez é fogo, viu Milo.]** – pensou consigo. **[Silas: Que medo.]** Levantou-se.

Camus estava no chão, debatendo-se. **[Astronium: Milo fodeu-se XP]** **[Lilac: Que nem peixe fora d'água?]**

Os jogadores do Ínter, **[Astronium: *impropérios sobre acentos indevidos censurados*]** inclusive o goleiro **[Silas: Tom Hanks!]**, **[Astronium: DEIXARAM O GOL LIVRE!!! JUIZ LADRÃO!!!] **aproximaram-se. A equipe médica chegava, berrando para que saíssem da frente. **[Astronium: *insira-se onomatopéia – NI-NÓ-NI-NÓ-NI-NÓ] ****[Lilac: AÍ estão os paramédicos! Atendendo jogadores de futebol!]**

-Camus, tudo bem?

O camisa três apertou os olhos e gemeu: **[Astronium: Quebrou o osso da bunda]**

-Ele caiu em cima do meu joelho... **[Lilac: Um órgão vital muito importante.]**

Tiraram-no dali na maca. **[Astronium: Só o joelho. O resto do Camus ainda pode jogar] ****[Silas: Claro, nada que um transplante instantâneo de joelho não resolva!]**

Os jogadores de ambos os times cercaram o juiz, pedindo falta.

-Ele passou um carrinho no Milo!

-Você viu o estado do Camus?!

O árbitro, irritado, apitou:

-Vamos calar a boca, senão dou cartão pra todo mundo! **[Astronium: JUIZ LADRÃO!!! * JOGA UM TIJOLO NO CAMPO*] ****[Silas: Crianças, não se pode jogar objetos no campo. Aquele era um tijolo de borracha... eu espero...] ****[Lilac: Eu não vou ter que pagar danos no processo de novo, vou? Vou descontar do salário de alguém. *olha pro Duque*]**

A torcida, livre da ameaça, continuava gritando. **[Silas: Ameça Fantasma? Agora virou Guerra nas Estrelas?] ****[Lilac: Cadê o Anakin então?] **A tricolor pedia "pênalti! Pênalti!". A colorada berrava: "falta! Falta!". **[Astronium: Falta o que, cambada? Saneamento, passagem de avião, acesso a internet?]** **[Silas: Falta sanidade nesse povo, o Milo TROPEÇOU no Camus, foi um mico, não uma falta...] ****[Lilac: Tropeçou nada, do jeito que ele ta gemendo, ele foi atropelado...]**

Nada disso. Escanteio pro Grêmio **[Silas: Felizmente fomos informados que a bola tinha saído] ****[Lilac: saído de onde? Do campo ou da retaguarda?]**, que o próprio Milo cobrou. Camus não conseguiu ver o final do jogo: foi levado pro departamento médico e substituído. **[Astronium: Pegaram um Gigai pra substituir o Camus]**

Aos 38 minutos, Mamute largou um chute desesperado na direção do gol. O substituto de Camus pegou a bola e tentou subir com ela. **[Astronium: CARAMBA, É O SID!!!!]**

Não foi feliz. Milo roubou-a e a mandou para o fundo da rede. Gol.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! **[Astronium: *Mandando o Orkut contra o Galvão Bueno*]** **[Silas: Céus, Secador Bueno não!] ****[Lilac: Wilsooooooooooon~ ;__;] **A torcida tricolor cantava, **[Astronium: Ó jardineira porque estás tão triste...] ****[Lilac: Tem sempre alguém no cosmos ajudando o cavaleiro a venceeeeeeeeeeeeeer~]** enquanto os primeiros colorados começavam a se retirar. **[Astronium: Vambora que o nível tá baixando...] **

O jogo acabou em 1 a 0 aos 48 minutos, debaixo de muita comemoração. **[Silas: Um minuto para que eu entenda o que aconteceu. Estávamos aos 38 do segundo tempo, tivemos um gol, a torcida começou a cantar... e tudo isso levou 10 minutos?!]**

Apesar da vitória, o camisa 20 não estava muito satisfeito. O motivo: Camus. Foi vê-lo. O zagueiro dormia tranqüilamente, coberto por um lençol branco. **[Astronium: Esperando necrópsia]** **[Lilac: Esperando o doutor examina-lo, isso sim!] **Ficou ali, velando pelo sono do outro **[Silas: Tava segurando a vela do doutor...]**, até o ver acordar, sacudir a cabeça e exclamar, surpreso:

-Milo?! **[Astronium: Coitado do Camus. Aposto que ele tava esperando a véinha da praça. Ou o mamute saradão] ****[Silas: pra mim que era o George Clooney nos velhos e bons tempos de Plantão Médico.] ****[Lilac: Era o médico para o exame de toque u_u]**

-Ah. O.. Oi.

-O que faz aqui? **[Astronium: Nem te conto, mona] **

-Eu vim... Pedir desculpas... É... Não sabia que você estava com o joelho machucado. **[Silas: Que mentiroso!]**

-Ele já sarou. **[Silas: George Clooney deu beijinho.]** O nosso médico é que é neurótico. Só que você é pesado pra caramba. **[Silas: Chamou de Mamute, hein!] ****[Lilac: Eu não deixava!]**

-Mesmo assim, desculpa.

-A culpa foi minha. Eu dei o carrinho em você. **[Astronium: Agora troquem fluídos seminais e façam as pazes] **

O atacante sacudiu a cabeça: se é assim...

-Mas por que veio me ver? O cara que detonou meu joelho nem se lembra que eu existo. **[Silas: HÁ! Falei que esse joelho não estava machucado graças ao futebol...] ****[Lilac: Ta, até parece que você engravidou.]**

-Você me impressionou. Quando tirou aquele meu gol eu só pensei, filho de uma π, mas, vendo melhor, você estava ótimo. **[Silas: Assim começam as grandes histórias de amor... com um 'FILHO DE UMA ----']**

-Você também jogou bem. No inciozinho **[Silas: Camus está fanho... Deve ser a emoção.]** do jogo, eu nem acreditei quando me driblou. **[Lilac: Mas que coisa difícil de se fazer...]**

-Obrigado. Queria que você estivesse lá pra tentar pegar o meu gol. **[Astronium: Algumas outras coisas, provavelmente. Concorda comigo Orkut? *Orkut balança a cabeça, estranhamente animado*] ****[Lilac: o Milo queria que o Camus pegasse a bola dele, seii... *piadinhas com futebol NÃO prestam*]**

-Seu gol?!

-É. Eu fiz um aos 38, no rebote. Nós ganhamos.

-Não acredito!

-Você fez o que podia.

-O Ínter não podia ter perdido!**[Astronium: Também acho, mas o veado do zagueiro fez uma cagada tão tamanha que...] ****[Silas: Estamos ripando a fic ou comentado o jogo?]**

-Relaxa. Vocês ainda têm grandes chances no campeonato.

-Você não entendeu!

-Entendi, sim. Vai dizer que torce pro Ínter – Milo sorria maravilhosamente. **[Silas: Vulgo Sorriso Colgate] ****[Lilac: ... é estranho eu acreditar que os jogadores de um time deveriam torcer por ele?O_o se bem que jogador troca de time como troca de roupa...]**

-Desde guri. **[Astronium: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! PQP!!!!! Só faltou o tchê!!!!!! PEGA ORKUT!!!!!]** **[Lilac: Ele é de POA, deixa ele em paz, Astro u_u]**

Uma risada foi ouvida. Era do gremista. **[Silas: O cara que perdeu que não ia rir...]**

-Pois é, acontece. Sabia que os caras da rádio te escolheram como o melhor jogador do colorado? **[Astronium: *indo fazer um telefonema pra esse locutor, irado*] ****[Silas: Ah, meu amigo Cléber Machado, que decepção...]**

-Fico feliz.

Silêncio. O atacante não tirava os olhos do rosto do outro.

-Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? **[Astronium: Esperma seco.] ****[Silas: Não, deve ser grama. Ainda não chegou nessa parte...]**

-Não, é que...

Atração irresistível, como pólos opostos. **[Silas: Ah, por que fui faltar nas aulas de magnetismo?!] ****[Lilac: Já começou a putaria?]** Os olhos cor de ferrugem e os de cobalto se encontraram. **[Astronium: Beijo francês, vá lá, mas beijo de córneas é o primeiro que vejo.] ****[Lilac: Ainda bem que você nunca viu um beijo desses, duque. Eu ia começar a duvidar de você.]** Num instante estavam trocando um beijo úmido, urgente. **[Astronium: *sirenes, muitas sirenes*]** O lençol que cobria o jogador do Internacional foi ao chão, enquanto o outro se aproximava, ficando-lhe entre as pernas. **[Silas: Nem água esquenta tão rápido quanto o clima dessa área médica...]** As mãos agarraram-lhe as costas, segurando os cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça, expor o pescoço, atacado com lambidas, mordidas e beijos selvagens. **[Astronium: Só faltou cortar as unhas, limpar a bunda e dar de mamar. Não, espera...]**

Gemeu alto, as mãos do outro lhe percorriam o busto, **[Astronium: Bustiê Mayara 48-50]** **[Silas: Pelo menos não disse tetas...]** procurando os mamilos. **[Lilac: Tão pequenos assim?] **Quase foi à loucura quando as duas ereções se encontraram, mas o atacante o abandonou rapidamente. Soltou um gemido frustrado:**[Lilac: Ele ainda não saiu do armário depois do beijo de córneas?]**

-O que houve? **[Astronium: Você tem pipi, tenho nojinho. Bécks]**

-Me... Perdoe-me. Eu não devia ter feito isso. **[Silas: Agora é aquela parte que todo yaoi trash tem, prestem atenção. O seme se faz de arrependido e o uke inexperiente o puxa e pede que ele fique.]**

Suspirou, envergonhado. Ele tinha razão. Era homem quem acabara de beijar e que o levaria à loucura em breve. **[Silas: Uma frase dramática...] ****[Lilac: E ó, a crise de sexualidade. Não podia faltar.]**

-Eu vou embora – declarou Milo, levantando-se.

-Não!

-O quê?

-Fica aqui... Comigo... **[Silas: E pronto! Sras., Srs., acabamos de testemunhar a mágica do yaoi!]** **[Astronium: *joga um alfajor em cada um* Pronto, tem doçura que chega. Basta! ]**

O camisa 20 sentou-se na cama outra vez:

-Por quê? **[Lilac: Camus: Pra me comer =D]**

Camus, inconscientemente, abriu a boca de modo sensual. Uma boquinha rosada pelos beijos recém recebidos, ansiando por mais. **[Astronium: Virou a bunda pra cima, inconscientemente**] Foi atendido. **[Silas: Pra quem ele ligou?]** Dane-se que seja homem, dane-se que tenha caído em cima do meu joelho, dane-se que tenha feito um gol pro adversário. Dane-se tudo. **[Silas: Ele queria usar um outro nome feio...] **Camus só queria sentir mais aqueles beijos e aquele rapaz. **[Astronium: CARAMBA, FILHO DA MÃE!!!!! É UM GREMISTA!!!!! RETESA O CU, FILHO DA MÃE!!!!! COLORADO UKE MALDITO!!!!] ****[Silas: Ah, podre Duque... Aqui, um cookie do Orkut!] **

A camisa rubra foi retirada e jogada no chão. Nunca sentira tanto prazer ao livrar-se daquela peça de roupa – nem no jogo contra o América de Natal, no Rio Grande do Norte, após a partida, num calor insuportável – os lábios marcavam presença em seu tórax. **[Astronium: É o Deidara?] ****[Lilac: Mas hein? O que essa frase influenciou na história?]** Gemia e sorria **[Silas: Se é o Deidara eu não sei, mas esse é ninja.]** , o prazer crescente o dominava, não sem motivos, enquanto o ex-adversário aproveitava-se da resistência quebrada, **[Astronium: Foi-se a virgindade, junto com o hímen]** **[Silas: Mas já? Nem chegou na parte que o Orkut gosta ainda!]** acariciando com uma mão o joelho dolorido, com a outra a coxa firme, com a boca o umbigo. **[Astronium: com o calcanhar, o interruptor de luz...] ****[Silas: Contorcionismo. Nice.] ****[Lilac: Que raios de posição é essa?] **

A meia alva saiu também, agora Milo beijava-lhe os pés **[Silas: vamos relembrar. Eles são jogadores de futebol e acabaram de sair de uma partida. NUNCA que a meia estaria alva. E Milo está beijando os pés que, durante quase 72 minutos, estiveram fechados em uma chuteira. Vigilância sanitária, cadê o telefone da vigilância sanitária...?] ****[Lilac: Meia. Alva. E ele beijou os pés limpíssimos do Camus, contraiu uma doença e morreu. Finite =D]**, vendo o rosto pálido ganhar cor aos poucos, tom de fogo como os cabelos que o emolduravam. Os dedos ágeis subiram à cintura, insinuando-se no cós do calção, como que exigindo permissão. **[Astronium: *Milo: Você me deixa te colocar um tutu de bailarina?*] **

O pedido balbuciado chegou aos seus ouvidos junto à música bela do arfar e gemer do anjo ruivo perdido em meio aos seus carinhos. **[Astronium: *Camus: Sim, Milo, mas só se tiver as sapatilhas que combinem*] **

Tirou tudo, não teve pudor ao deixá-lo nu, o sexo ereto clamava por alívio. **[Silas: ...O MEMBRO DO CAMUS FALA, ou melhor, BRADA!] ****[Lilac: Que visão dos infernos o_O] **Abaixou o rosto, lambendo a virilha e a coxa devagar, as súplicas nos lábios quentes do zagueiro iam tomando corpo quando Milo parou. **[Silas: Argh... Micoses... Micoses... *pega saquinho de vômito*]**

Camus não conseguia nem articular um protesto.

-Você fica lindo assim, corado, sem ar.

O zagueiro gemeu alto, fazendo o amante rir, curvar-se e lamber-lhe o pênis, para logo começar a chupá-lo. **[Lilac: E isso era um cara que se dizia heterossexual no começo da fic...]**

O delírio do jogador colorado era denunciado por sua voz, ondas elétricas subiam por seu corpo **[Silas: Choque do Trovão? Bem, com certeza tem 'Pika, pika' no meio...]**, parecia estar próximo do fim, quando foi abandonado. **[Astronium: Também achei que aquele calcanhar era uma má idéia no interruptor] **

-O quê?

Milo retirou a própria roupa, aproximou o rosto da orelha do outro, passando-lhe as pernas pela própria cintura:

-Você ia-se contentar com aquilo? **[Silas: Eu me contentaria se Kira fizesse uma verdadeira boa ação e eliminasse ambos neste momento...]**

Camus gemeu alto ao sentir o pênis duro na sua entradinha, mas balbuciou: **[Astronium: ORKUT!!! Saí daí, animal!!! Vou te mandar lavar a seco se continuar fazendo isso!!!]**

-Eu... Eu nunca...

-Você é virgem? **[Astronium: Não, aquário...]**

-Eu nunca... Deitei-me com um homem antes. **[Astronium: Ele só fazia de quatro XPPP] ****[Silas: Não se pode esquecer da numerologia desta fanfiction...] ****[Lilac: Sim, pense no joelho estourado dele de tanto ajoelhar!]**

-Não se preocupe – sussurrou. – Relaxe. Vou ser gentil.

Foi penetrando lentamente, sentindo as unhas cravarem-se em seus braços. **[Astronium: Erótico, né? Daqui a pouco arranca o bíceps.]**A respiração vigorosa em seu ouvido. **[Astronium: E eis que a traquéia foi parar na trompa de Eustáquio] ****[Silas: Alvéolos no lugar de martelos... Ah, faltou as aulas de anatomia...]**

Gemeu. Como era apertado. **[Astronium: Cadê o Orkut??? O.õ]** **[Silas: Duque! Tem que colocar uma coleira nesse esquilo!!!!] ****[Lilac: Tomara que o Camus não processe ¬¬ Se bem que ele nem deve perceber...] **Beijou-lhe a face com ternura. Empurrou-se mais lentamente, parando às vezes, ouvindo os gemidos e protestos de dor, sentido o parceiro contrair-se cada vez mais.

-Mi... Milo...

-Uhn? **[Astronium: Camus: Acho que tem um esquilo na minha bunda. O.õ''''] ****[Silas: Ó, pobre, pobre Orkut... *limpa lágrima com um lenço*]**

-Pára. **[Astronium: Cartão vermelho!! Pode tirar o time de campo e ir pro chuveiro!!] **

Obedeceu, suspirando:

-Você é tão quente... Tão apertado... **[Astronium: Quitinete em dezembro]**

-Dói muito. **[Lilac: Quem manda não usar a manteiga?]**

Tomou a boca do parceiro com a sua e se enfiou de uma vez, acertando o ponto sensível em cheio. **[Astronium: A vesícula] ****[Lilac: Que nada, é o baço.] **O beijo abafou um grito de dor e prazer.

-Seu... Seu... **[Astronium: GREMISTA DE MERDA!!!]** – reclamou o colorado. O outro sorriu:

-Vai ficar melhor... Eu não vou sossegar até você gritar de deleite, gemer alto, gozar aqui, na minha mão. **[Astronium: ... ]** **[Silas: *respirando em um saco de papelão*] ****[Lilac: *engasga com a garrafa de conhaque*]**

Começou a estocá-lo com força e velocidade crescentes, masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo, vendo-o perder-se em suas mãos, gritar, apertar mais o abraço das pernas **[Silas: ...sem comentários.]**** [Lilac: Pernas abraçam. Aham.]**, o juízo **[Astronium: JUIZ LADRÃO!!!!!]** escapar-lhe. **[Lilac: Ênclise no final de frase. Me emocionei.]**

Milo também gemia alto, enlouquecidamente. O calor era quase insuportável, estavam os dois encharcados de suor. Procurou a boca do amante, possuiu-a também. **[Silas: MAS HEIN?!] ****[Lilac: ... Eles já estavam encharcados devido ao jogo =D]**

Camus sentia cada célula do seu corpo se esganiçar **[Silas: Por Tutatis, imagina o barulho...]**, o prazer tirou-lhe os movimentos, nem soube o que fez quando finalmente se desfez em gozo. **[Astronium: CHHUUUAAAAA!!!!]** **[Silas: O Camus morreu?!] ****[Lilac: Ele virou porra? O__o]**

O atacante, fora de si, **[Astronium: Onde? No estacionamento, bancando o flanelinha?]** viu o parceiro desfalecer **[Silas: Milo matou o Camus, não bastou contundi-lo de novo!] ****[Lilac: Crime passional, ele estava fora de si!]**, contrair-se, enfiou-se de forma desesperada, gritando de delírio, provou o líquido em sua mão, seu corpo foi nocauteado por um prazer insuportável, **[Astronium: Caiu da cama, lesado]** jorrou sua semente **[Lilac: Que eu espero que não ache nada para fecundar. *calafrio*]** dentro do camisa três e descansou, finalmente, sua cabeça do lado da dele. Quando se recobrou, aninhou-o em seu peito.

-Meu amor – apertou-o bem forte, disse-lhe baixinho no ouvido.

-Como, seu amor?- a voz preguiçosa retrucou. – Nós nos conhecemos hoje.**[Astronium: Magina. O santuário da Grécia se salvou sozinho.] ****[Silas: Percebam que só depois do sexo parâmetros de relacionamento são estabelecidos.] ****[Lilac: Perder a virgindade = Se apaixonar.]**

-Ainda assim, sinto que te amo desde sempre. **[Silas: Makhtub. Estava escrito... Nessa fic.] ****[Lilac: *vomita*]**

Camus aceitou os afagos e carinhos **[Astronium: E abanou o rabo, satisfeito, pedindo um osso.] ****[Lilac: Outro, já?|D]** e, quando Milo foi embora, pediu-lhe que voltasse. **[Silas: Por que, o Camus morava na ala médica?] ****[Lilac: Isso explica o caso dele com o médico cornudo.]**

**FIM**

aí está o Milo x Camus. Ficou bom? **[Astronium: Não.] ****[Silas: Depende, ficou um bom fic ou um bom-fic-para-ser-ripado?] ****[Lilac: Quer a verdade?]**

Presente para a Graziele. Gostou? **[Astronium: Espero que não.] ****[Silas: Não dá pra compreender, se ela gostou...] ****[Lilac: Puta presente de grego, isso sim.]**

Não acho que o Camus seja ruivo e detesto cores artificiais nos cabelos, mas foi pra combinar com a camisa. **[Silas: Porque todo jogador muda o cabelo pra combinar com a camisa do time...]** **[Astronium: Benza pai. Se tivesse sido grêmio contra fluminense, ia fazer mechinhas vermelhas e verdes?] ****[Lilac: ... Como assim ruivo é artificial?! Respeite as pessoas de cabelos vermelhos!]**

Fazer outra? **[Astronium: Não.]** **[Silas: Idem.]** **[Lilac: Poupe-nos, por favor!] **Alguém sugere um casal e um time? **[Silas: Abandone o futebol. Não é o seu campo...]**** [Lilac: Nunca mais vou a um jogo de futebol.]**

**[Silas: E... alguém viu o Orkut?]**


End file.
